<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High school crush. by satans_dolly_boy666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871084">High school crush.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666'>satans_dolly_boy666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boarding School, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Double Life, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Kind of-, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, No Beta, One Shot, School Life, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Teen Crush, This Is STUPID, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Crush, classmates - Freeform, kinf of- again xD, secret life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They think Lelouch and Karen have something. Maybe they're right. Or maybe not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouzuki Kallen &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Rivalz Cardemonde &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Shirley Fenette &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High school crush.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be perfectly honest, I'm not interested in romance or supposed romance in Code Geass. I like it because of the political aspect and the battles, hahaha! Still, I find the relationship between Lelouch and Kallen interesting. I don't think it's pure love, a "normal" love. Lelouch is anything but romantic, and he's only interested in his sister (not that kind of interest, okay...) but I'm pretty sure Kallen appealed to him somehow. In the end, I think even Kallen fell in love with Lelouch, as well as she despised him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked familiar, but of course, he didn't even have to look for her. She was always there nearby, pretending, just like him.</p><p> </p><p>Karen Stadtfeld was the perfect student, the attractive but sickly girl who made you want to protect her because you think she's going to break at any moment; she was actually Kallen Kōzuki, the opposite of weak, still attractive but fierce. Lelouch understood her, he was Lelouch Lamperouge at school and with his friends, but he was Lelouch Vi Britannia from the beginning, and Zero when he had to stand up for his ideals. </p><p> </p><p>The young man knew he had to be careful of his various roles and disguises so as not to be discovered. At the same time, he was keen to use such a valuable and strong person as Kallen Kōzuki.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you looking at, my dear Lelouch?" said Rivalz as he approached his side; "Do you have a crush on her? oh-oh, but you do have high standards, she's not only from a wealthy family, she's beautiful and smart!"</p><p>Lelouch didn't bother with his friend's mocking voice, and simply replied, "I just think it's unusual, she hasn't been to school in a long time."</p><p>"Well, she has a weak body after all! She's still a top student even if she doesn't attend classes, I want to know her secret!"</p><p>"You don't need a secret, just a brain."</p><p>"Don't be mean, I do what I possibly can with my studies!"</p><p> </p><p>Lelouch wanted to laugh. A weak body? If they knew the truth, if they saw her fighting the battle without hesitation, with such strength beyond the mind. It was fun to watch her switch facets, first she was a quiet little thing eating a stupid sandwich, then she was killing a bee with one hand. A true ninja prodigy.</p><p> </p><p>"C-can I help you?"</p><p>"Answer my questions."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you the pilot of that Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why are you a terrorist?"</p><p>"Because I'm Japanese. Although I am technically half-Britannian."</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was a surprise. Karen did not look like the typical Japanese, but there was something Asian hidden there. But he doubted that she was talking about her physical appearance because, like him, nationality and love of one's country and home comes from one's spirit.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Lelouch made a mistake by testing the power of Geass. Shirley was his saviour that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Lelouch nor Karen heard the group of girls muttering to each other "Did you see? They were together! Maybe there was a declaration of love made?"</p><p>"It can't be," said another, "Karen is hardly ever in school."</p><p>"So what? She's pretty. They make a good couple!"</p><p> </p><p>Lelouch knew she was suspicious. During the oral exam, Karen used her small mirror to peep at him. This was definitely a sign of suspicion. However, for the other students who were wondering whether or not they were in love with each other, this was also a sign that Karen had a thing for Lelouch. The girls didn't say anything to their classmate about their suspicions. They knew that maybe it was rash, that maybe they were just getting to know each other. Still, curious, they decided to at least ask her out, and with the excuse of shopping for tea, maybe they could push her a little to talk about her secret love.</p><p> </p><p>While they were trying to convince her, failing miserably, someone approached her. That person was none other than Lelouch Lamperouge.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you come with me, please? I'd like to talk to you," he said.</p><p>"Yes. I was expecting you'd ask me to," she replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group of girls didn't hold back, and they cried out with emotion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, there were all sorts of rumors at school. They said that Lelouch and Karen were dating secretly, others just didn't believe it because they were behaving as usual, without any change in their characters. Nobody asked, and nobody confirmed anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see how Karen looks at Lelouch? I think they're together!"</p><p>"How does she look at him? With anger? She looks irritated to me."</p><p>"Don't you ever read romance? Not all love is demonstrated by affection and kisses. Some couples start out as "enemies"!"</p><p>"Okay, whatever you say."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The relationship between Lelouch and Kallen was complicated to describe. However, to please the hearts of those young girls and the fantasy of the "school crush," you only had to tell them that the first step was taken by Kallen with a kiss. One last kiss before a death. Tragic, but not all romance has a happy ending.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I also say that I don't like Shirley? Sorry, I just dislike her as much as Suzaku lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>